Día 12: El cajero atractivo
by Uuntulis
Summary: Los mismos días, a la misma hora ella llegaba a la misma caja con el mismo cajero. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: La atrapaste con tu debil llama de la juventud. Escrito participante en el mes nejiten 2018. Idea tomada: Diferencia de edades.


**Autor** : Pire/Uuntulis

 **Título:** El cajero atractivo

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Idea tomada: diferencias de edades.

* * *

 **Día 12:** El cajero atractivo.

* * *

Tick, tick, tick, teclas presionándose, tick, tick, un quejido de incorformidad, tick, tick.

El código de barras recorrió el sensor y el irritable sonido causó un gran eco en sus orejas. Tick, tick. Abrió la boca ligeramente para proporcionarle al cliente la cantidad exacta de su cuenta. La caja registradora se abrió en un lento movimiento, depositó los billetes y entregó las monedas junto con su ticket final.

Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones e inhaló con cansancio nuevamente cuando la mercancía lo alcanzó deslizándose por la barra del mostrador. Los días de quincena eran los más pesados en el establecimiento, una gran masa llenaba cada uno de los pasillos del centro comercial y su expresión inmutable de día con día, era sustituida con una pequeña arruga en la frente a causa de su gesto más común.

Neji Hyuga no era grosero, altanero ni prepotente, tal vez miraba con fastidio la interminable columna de individuos y por desgracia olvidaba la frase de recibimiento que su supervisor le repetía cansadamente al atisbarlo con su inalterable rostro, en cada oportunidad o, recientemente por su gran capacidad de expresión a través de sus redondos ojos. No manifestaba sus sonoros pensamientos negativos de frente ante los clientes especiales y de lento entendimiento al notificarles o aclararles exhaustivamente que no aceptaban American express, que no realizaba recargas pasadas las diez de la noche o que la firma electrónica no era suficiente, debían firmar en el voucher. Realizaba un esfuerzo inverosímil para silenciar su juicio y evitar reírse en la cara de los clientes, esfuerzos que no eran galardonados. Era un completo caballero con una paciencia infinita.

Dejó salir una exhalación con fastidio al observar el corredor que dirigía a las personas a su caja, vacío. Contempló el reloj digital en el monitor. Ocho de la noche, dos horas y podría largarse de ese lugar que detestaba más al paso de los días y que estaba obligado a pertenecer por motivos monetarios al tener que solventar su último año en la carrera, aunque estaba adelantado por dos años al ser proclamado por genio y aprobar con excelencia las materias de tronco común de la universidad, dejándole en la recta final junto con su interesante tesis que se transcribía con empeño y dedicación cada que contaba con un tiempo libre, y de igual forma al ser el afortunado de sustentar a sus dos primas, que meses antes, quedaron en abandono al perder a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico. De igual forma lograba suprimir muchos pensamientos al razonar que era un trabajo flexible.

―Repite conmigo Neji "Bienvenidos sean, estoy a su servicio"―escuchó una fuerte y cercana voz susurrarle a su oído izquierdo, creándole un desagradable temblor al sentir el aliento del hombre que no conocía el significado de espacio personal.

Frunció el ceño. Tenía una memoria excelente tanto auditiva y la visual era fotográfica, pero él solía seleccionar las cosas que poseían un grado alto de relevancia. Decidió pasarse por alto tan desagradable saludo al entender que no lo despedirían, el personal en el supermercado era remplazado con frecuencia además que eran demasiado incompetentes. Él era un empleado capaz, valioso, y que por su _excesiva cordialidad_ no expresaba su malestar en diversos factores en cuando al manejo, funcionamiento y estructura del lugar; la única queja que podrían atribuirle es su falta de amabilidad o eso solían repetirle con esmero.

El hombre que supervisaba a los empleados sabía que él no lo escuchaba. Aunque se esforzará día tras día, no lo hacía franquear pero no perdía las esperanzas.

―Ha sido un día de locos, mi llama de la juventud necesita recargarse―confesó el hombre a su lado que demostró, por un instante, un gesto derrotado.― Tenemos que volver a ir a comer a ese restaurante, Neji, sus hamburguesas son deliciosas.

Ante la imposibilidad de esa idea, debido a ser jefe/empleado modelo, la drástica diferencia en sus personalidades, forma de pensar, vestir y de expresarse, Lee y Neji eran buenos amigos.

―Coincido.

El chico de las cejas poblanas le realizó un gesto indicando un cliente nuevo. El opalino regresó a su postura y gesto acostumbrado al observar los productos llegar hasta sus manos.

―Buenas noches.―Un amable y cordial saludo brotó de los labios del cliente recién llegado, algo insólito considerando su expresión impenetrable que hacia retroceder a algunas personas y a las prisas que ameritaba su labor.

El Hyuga deslizó los productos sobre el escáner, dirigió una leve mirada al origen de la voz encontrándose a una mujer que dirigía su completa atención a su móvil. Sonrió vagamente y subió la vista para contemplar al cajero que manejaba sus productos básicos.

―Ha sido un día largo ¿no?―. Su rostro conmocionado se transformó en una sonrisa divertida, percibió una chispa en sus ojos que decidió ignorar concentrándose en el irritable sonido ocasionado por la maquina enfrente de él.

―Si―tecleó algunos botones― Su cuenta es de treinta dólares con cincuenta, ¿efectivo o tarjeta?―.Su línea habitual brotó de sus labios sin esperar.

La castaña se concentró en retirar de su cartera la cantidad estipulada, entregándosela al cajero con la miraba impasible. Le entregó su ticket con algunas monedas de cambio.

―Muchas gracias, que tengas una linda noche. ―Tomó sus bolsas lentamente, que momentos antes un pequeño había llenado con su compra, y le sonrió.

Él simplemente confirmó con la mirada y centró toda su atención en la siguiente persona que reclamaba para ser atendido con premura.

Un mes le permitió al genio Hyuga corroborar su teoría de que aquella mujer, que solía saludarlo, hacerle la misma pregunta y despedirse con una cálida sonrisa, frecuentaba el supermercado los días martes y jueves, entre las siete y nueve de la noche. Cada semana la rutina se repetía y ciertamente no era un suceso relevante, solamente logró comprobarlo al evaluar su comportamiento, establecer los días y repetir, en su memoria, el experimento. De igual forma sucedía con otros clientes que tenían otras costumbres peculiares. Un chico corpulento, tres veces a la semana, se acercaba a las cajas con un carro del supermercado con diversos sabores, por no decir todos, de papas. Otra chica, obsesiva, frecuentaba el establecimiento adquiriendo un sinfín de cosméticos y sus orbes celestes no se apartaban de su rostro en toda la interacción. Y por supuesto, el agradable amigo de su prima, realmente escandaloso, que se presentaba ante él con una gran dotación de sopas instantáneas. Debía resaltar el factor que separaba cada situación de la primera. La castaña siempre elegía su caja, aunque la fila se encontrará hasta el otro extremo de la tienda. Atribuyó su comportamiento al buen servicio, aunque a Lee le doliera, brindado por su parte. A esta conclusión llegó ante la hipótesis que Lee le había, sin consentimiento, formulado sin reparo.

―Neji ¿has notado que aquella mujer siempre quiere que tú la atiendas? La fila de esta caja era el doble de larga que la de Kakashi, pero esperó aproximadamente treinta minutos. Tal vez tu débil llama de la juventud le pareció interesante.

En aquella ocasión frunció el ceño en respuesta, desechando por completo la idea. Días después, la conclusión antes expuesta, retumbó en su cabeza.

Las hipótesis que Lee formulaba con reiteración eran refutadas al instante. Como la vez que pensó, aun no entendía cómo llegó a tal idea, que una mujer con el cabello "natural" rosado según él, le coqueteaba con descaro. Neji, siendo completamente considerado, le demostró su equivocación al señalar a la fémina platónica de su amigo, colgada del brazo de un hombre con los orbes Onix y una expresión inmutable.

Le reloj del monitor cambió repentinamente dando lugar al número nueve con cierta satisfacción, era jueves en la noche. Su ruidoso amigo se acercó a su lado y apoyó el codo en el mostrador.

―Hoy no vino tú chica, Neji.

El mencionado lo ignoró ante la provocación.

―Ahora que recuerdo, hubo una semana, la siguiente a la primera vez que la atendiste donde frecuentó la tienda cada día de la semana. La recibí en la entrada de la tienda, pero en ninguna de esas veces fue a tu fila acostumbrada. Su mercancía más que nada me pareció una excusa.

Lo observó sagazmente abriendo aún más sus orbes. Su mirada se tornó divertida al realizar un gesto con aquellos ojos de insecto. La mujer nombrada con esmero ingresó al pasillo de su caja acostumbrada. Los mismos productos que solía llevar ese día y su cordial "Buenas noches, un día pesado ¿no?" tan repetitivo que él sin reparo respondía y que, sin intensión, en algún punto, comenzó a dedicarle una leve y torcida sonrisa, que ella correspondía gustosa.

― Cuarenta dólares con treinta. ―Seleccionó la opción de efectivo y la observó esperando su siguiente acción.

―Esta vez será en tarjeta, Neji.

El hombre en el mostrador arqueó levemente la ceja, una ligera sorpresa ante su cambio de rutina fue singular. Canceló la forma de pago y aceptó la tarjeta que la chica de los orbes brillantes y marrones le ofrecía. Ella conocida su nombre por el estúpido gafete que su supervisor lo obligó, literalmente se lo insertaba en su pecho a su llegada, a utilizar. Esperó que el pago pasara y observó el apellido de la chica en la tarjeta. _Amma._

La nota salió de la vouchera y le entregó el comprobante de aprobación del pago pidiéndole directamente su firma. Terminó la compra en el monitor y recibió la nota. La chica lo observó con un particular brillo en los ojos. Su mirada recorría el rostro del hombre tras el mostrador, se detuvo un segundo en su barbilla y jugueteó la nota entregada. Se despidió como solía hacerlo. El Hyuga, sutilmente, percibió un tono rosado pintándole aquellas mejillas morenas.

―Dime que lo notaste Neji.―Su energético amigo brotó del suelo, situándose a su lado.

El opalino le dedicó una mirada confundido, pensando detenidamente en que debió haberse fijado, a criterio de su vivaz amigo, era en extremo importante.

―Estaba coqueteándote, tu llama de la juventud la atrapó y hechizó, eso explica cada uno de mis puntos.―Habló fuertemente, causando que personas cercanas miraran el origen de la voz que no necesitaba un megáfono.

―No sé de qué estás hablando.

Su delgado amigo se acercó, buscando entre los ticket de vouchers de los clientes y una sonrisa pícara inundó su rostro. Le puso enfrente el papel y pasó su brazo en el cuello de su amigo, con orgullo semejante a la de un hombre por su hijo.

―Te dio su número Neji y su nombre.

El Hyuga miró con detenimiento la nota, observando debajo de la firma, con una caligrafía pulcra Tenten Amma y a un costado un número telefónico. Algo se agitó en su interior, decidiendo finalmente ignorarlo. Se alejó del hombre que causó la mirada de los comensales y siguió con su labor, escuchando a su amigo burlándose descaradamente de él e incitándolo a llamar a tan curiosa castaña a la cual le había robado el corazón.

El día transcurrió más insoportable y pesado que cualquier otro, aún más que las noches antes de navidad, donde una cantidad abrumadora de personas esperaban estúpidamente el último día para hacer las compras necesarias y las filas de pago no daban un breve descanso además de los conflictos diarios y quejas por su ausencia de algún producto como si él fuera el distribuidor, debido a las constantes insistencias, burlas e indirectas realmente directas de su supervisor. Suspiró agradecido cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Realizó corte de caja, guardó el dinero en la caja fuerte correspondiente y se dirigió a los casilleros. Tomó sus cosas, estaba por salir cuando el hombre energético lo alcanzó, saliendo juntos del supermercado y al despedirse le entregó una tarjeta donde el supervisor re-escribió los datos de la chica.

Neji se dirigió a su hogar y una vez estando en su habitación observó detenidamente la tarjeta en su mano, intentando evaluar, analizar la situación a la cual se enfrentó ese día. Él se comportó exactamente igual que con los demás clientes con ella, jamás le dio un trato especial y si era cierto lo que su supervisor afirmaba con seguridad, que le atraía a aquella chica, no entendía el surgir de esos sentimientos.

Ella era algunos años menor, podía percibirse de aproximadamente 20 años, mientras él tenía 25, no era una diferencia demasiado abrumadora empero salir con una chica menor era moralmente incorrecto o ¿tal vez no?

* * *

Hola

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui y leer mi historia.

En esta quise dejar una pequeña nota de autor para hacer una sencilla pregunta ¿continuación? La idea original era más larga y abarcaba el tema de redes sociales xD pero en vista de mi tiempo y de que me atrasé demasiado con las otras historias, decidí dejarle un final abierto. Pero quisiera saber si quisieran continación y hacer un two-shot con esta :3

Espero las respuestas en sus comentarios que alegran mi corazón de pollo. Espero seguir viendo sus comentarios en las demas historias y si no has leido las anteriores 11 te invito a mi perfil a leerlas (: y a seguirme hasta el ultimo dia del mes, ya que tendremos 30 historias este mes de esta adorable pareja. Sin mas saludos.


End file.
